criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tricia Helfer
|birthplace = Donalda, Alberta, Canada |family = Dennis Helfer Elaine Helfer Tammy Helfer Jonathan Marshall |yearsactive = 2000-present }} Tricia Janine Helfer is a Canadian model, actress, and voice actress best known for her role as Number Six in the 2004 Battlestar Galactica TV series. Biography Helfer was born in Donalda, Alberta, Canada, on April 11, 1974, to Dennis and Elaine Helfer, who raised her on the family's grain farm with her sister Tammy. Helfer was discovered by modeling agency scout Kelly Streit at the age of seventeen while she was standing in line at a local movie theater. In 1992, she won Ford Models' Supermodel of the World Contest and was subsequently signed to Elite Model Management, then to Trump Model Management. Helfer retired from fashion modeling on 2002 and instead appeared in advertisement campaigns for Ralph Lauren, Versace, Chanel, and Giorgio Armani. She has also walked for top-fashion shows such as Carolina Herrera, Christian Dior, Claude Montana, Givenchy, John Galliano, and Dolce & Gabbana. Additionally, Helfer has appeared on the cover-pages of Flare, Amica, ELLE, Cosmopolitan, Marie Claire, and Vogue, among other modeling magazines, regularly appeared in photo shoots by Maxim magazine, was the magazine's wall calendar girl for the year of 2005, and was ranked #57 on the Maxim's Hot 100 Women of 2007. Additionally, she appeared on the cover-page for the February 2007 issue of the magazine Playboy. Helfer then hosted a Canadian television fashion program, Canada's Next Top Model. She later relocated to Los Angeles in 2002 to pursue a full-time film career, her first acting assignment being a costarring role as Sarah on the TV series Jeremiah. She later played a model named Ashleigh James on CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. In 2002, she portrayed Eva in the indie film White Rush; the following year, she played Number Six on Battlestar Galactica. The year afterward, she portrayed Farrah Fawcett in the TV movie The Unauthorized Story of "Charlie's Angels". Alongside her role in Battlestar Galactica, Helfer began producing and hosting Canada's Next Top Model on May 31, 2006. She also appeared in Spiral and The Green Chain later that same year. On October 2006, it was announced that Helfer would not return to host the second season of Canada's Next Top Model; the decision was apparently made so that she could concentrate on her role in Battlestar Galactica. She also portrayed a major character in Electronic Arts Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars as the high-level Nod general Kilian Qatar, alongside her Battlestar Galactica costar, actress Grace Park. She also appeared in a second-season episode of Supernatural. In addition to that, Helfer had a recurring role on CBS' hit sitcom Two and a Half Men, playing Gail, the best friend of the fiancée of one of the main characters, who begins a sexual relationship with said character. In 2003, the TV series Battlestar Galactica was used as the basis for a three-hour-long miniseries on the SyFy channel. In the miniseries, she played the role of Number Six, a humanoid Cylon operative. She resumed the role as a regular cast member in the following TV series. Due to the special nature of the Number Six character, in which there were many "copies" of Number Six with distinct personalities, Helfer has, in effect, portrayed numerous roles on the series. In 2009, she reprised the role in Battlestar Galactica: The Plan, a TV film. On August 2008, Helfer appeared on the stage of NVISION 08, an event sponsored by NVIDIA, where she discussed her role in Battlestar Galactica as well as the use of computer graphics on the show. Helfer appeared in the NBC series Chuck, and also in the USA Network series Burn Notice. She then guest-starred in the second episode of Warehouse 13, portraying FBI Agent Bonnie Belski. She also appeared as a special guest-star in the pilot episode of the 2009 mid-season FOX TV series Human Target, in which she plays the female protagonist. She has also pursued a voic-acting career, providing the voices several prominent video-game characters in recent years, such as Kilian Quatar in Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars, Veronica Dare in Halo 3: ODST, and EDI, the ship-borne artificial intelligence aboard the Normandy SR-2 in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. She also voices Sarah Kerrigan in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty and its expansion sets Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm and Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void. Helfer also voiced Black Cat in The Spectacular Spider-Man and reprised the role in Spider-Man: Web of Shadows and Ultimate Spider-Man. Helfer later joined the cast of Jerry Bruckheimer's TNT drama, Dark Blue, as FBI Special Agent Alex Rice; the show was cancelled on November 2010 because of its very low ratings. She made guest-star appearance in Lie to Me, No Ordinary Family, and Franklin & Bash. In 2011, Helfer starred as Morgana, a necromancer, in the TV series pilot 17th Precinct with her Battlestar Galactica costars James Callis and Jamie Bamber. On November 2011, she appeared in the Hallmark TV movie Mistletoe Over Manhattan. On 2012, she signed for the recurring role of Alex Clark in the new NBC TV series The Firm, which was based on the John Grisham novel. On May 16, 2012, she appeared in the two-part finale of Season Seven of the CBS crime-drama series Criminal Minds, in which she was the leader of a team of lethal bank robbers. She also guest-starred in the second season of the Jane Espenson-scripted romantic-comedy web-series Husbands. On Criminal Minds Helfer portrayed psychopathic serial killer, serial bomber, bank robber, and former assassin Izzy Rogers, who appeared in the two-part Season Seven finale episodes "Hit" and "Run". Filmography *Lucifer (2016-2017) as Goddess (18 episodes) *Operation Christmas (2016) as Olivia Young Roberts *Powers (2016) as Angela Lange (5 episodes) *Robot Chicken (2016) as Kris Munroe/Ms. Delacroix/Colette (voice) *Suits (2015-2016) as Evan Smith (3 episodes) *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) as Sarah Kerrigan/Queen of Blades (voice) *Isolation (2015) as Lydia Masterson *Con Man (2015) as Louise (4 episodes) *Rick and Morty (2015) as Donna Gueterman (voice) *Falling Skies (2015) as The Queen (voice) *Key and Peele (2015) as Agent Jackson *Mortal Kombat X (2015) as Sonya Blade (voice) *Ascension (2014) as Viondra Denniger (3 episodes) *The Librarians (2014) as Karen Willis *37 (2014) as Christina *Killer Women (2014) as Molly Parker (8 episodes) *Authors Anonymous (2014) as Sigrid Hagenguth *Spun Out (2014) as Claudia *Finding Christmas (2013) as Ryan Harrison *Dangerous Intuition (2013) as Kate Aldrich *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) as Sarah Kerrigan (video game, voice) *Community (2013) as Lauren *TRON: Uprising (2012-2013) as The Grid (19 episodes) *Battlestar Galactica: Blood & Chrome (2012) as Humanoid Cylon (voice, uncredited) *Husbands (2012) as Pillow Girl #2 (2 episodes) *The Forger (2012) as Sasha *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2012) TV episodes - Izzy Rogers *The Firm (2012) as Alex Clark (13 episodes) *Bloodwork (2012) as Dr. Wilcox *PostHuman (2012) as Kali (short, voice) *Mass Effect 3 (2012) as EDI (video game, voice) *Scent of the Missing (2012) as Susannah *17th Precinct (2011) as Morgana Kurlansky *Mistletoe Over Manhattan (2011) as Lucy Martel *Two and a Half Men (2009-2011) as Gail (3 episodes) *Franklin & Bash (2011) as Brett Caiman *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) as Amanda Smyth/Aphrodite *No Ordinary Family (2011) as Sophie Adler *Howlin' for You (2011) as Alexa Wolff (TV short) *The Whole Truth (2010) as Bitsie Katz *Lie to Me (2010) as Naomi Russell *A Beginner's Guide to Endings (2010) as Miranda *Dark Blue (2010) as Alex Rice (10 episodes) *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) as Sarah Kerrigan (video game, voice) *Open House (2010) as Lila *Mass Effect 2 (2010) as EDI (video game, voice) *Human Target (2010) as Stephanie Dobbs *The Super Hero Squad Show (2010) as Sif (voice) *Hidden Crimes (2009) as Julia Carver *The Plan (2009) as Number Six/Shelly Godfrey (video) *Halo 3: ODST (2009) as Dare (video game, voice) *Green Lantern: First Flight (2009) as Boodikka (video, voice) *Warehouse 13 (2009) as Agent Bonnie Belski *Chuck (2009) as Agent Alex Forrest *Battlestar Galactica (2004-2009) as Number Six/Caprica/Gina (73 episodes) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) as Black Cat/Felicia Hardy (3 episodes, voice) *Burn Notice (2007-2009) as Carla (9 episodes) *The Dealership (2009) as Rachel Carson *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) as Black Cat (video game, voice) *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (2008) as Kilian Qatar (video game, voice) *Inseparable (2008) as Rae Wicks *Battlestar Galactica: Razor (2007) as Number Six/Gina Inviere *Walk All Over Me (2007) as Celene *The Green Chain (2007) as The Star - Leila Cole *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) as Kilian Qatar - Nod General (video game, voice) *Supernatural (2007) as Molly McNamara *Spiral (2007) as Sasha *Them (2007) as Naomi Tyler Moore *Memory (2006) as Stephanie Jacobs *The Genius Club (2006) as Ally Simon *The Collector (2006) as Janis Eisner *Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of Charlie's Angels (2004) as Farrah Fawcett-Majors *Battlestar Galactica (2003) as Number Six (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *White Rush (2003) as Eva *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) as Ashleigh James *Jeremiah (2002) as Sarah (2 episodes) *Eventual Wife (2000) as Inga (short) 'PRODUCER' *Canada's Next Top Model (2006) - Executive Producer (8 episodes) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People